Father and son
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: The little Oxton will spend the Father's day with his dad. Part of my story, "Motherhood"


It was 9:16 p.m. in London, on a Saturday to clarify, the little Oxton was watching cartoons on the television in the living room while his mother Lena was preparing his food for him and his mother Emily had left. Lena approached her son who was watching his favorite cartoon and she gave him a warm smile.

Tracer: "Dean, do you know what day it is tomorrow?" –She asked her son.

Dean: "Yes, Sunday" –he answered.

Tracer: "Well, yes, but tomorrow is a very special day"

Dean: "Which one?" –he ask his mom.

Lena sat on the floor while watching her son who did not know what was going to be celebrated tomorrow.

Tracer: "Well, tomorrow is a very special day for your dad" –she said.

Dean: "Tomorrow is dad's birthday?"

Tracer: "No, tomorrow is the Father's day" –she said.

Dean blinked for a few seconds until he raised his eyebrows.

Dean: "Tomorrow is Father's Day?!"

Tracer: "Yes, talk to your father and tomorrow you will spend the time of charity as father and son" –she said.

Dean: "But, dad will not work tomorrow?"

Tracer: "Of course not, your dad will be very happy because you spend this day with him"

Dean: "I will also be happy to spend a whole day with Daddy" –he said.

Lena hugged her son who was very happy to spend the day with his dad tomorrow, however, Dean began to feel a little clenched by the hug of his mom.

Dean: "Mom, this hug is very strong" –he said as he tried to get out of she.

Tracer: "What happens is, it's the first time you will not be on my side" –she said as she put her chin on her son's head.

Dean: "Mom, it's just a day"

Tracer: "Well, it's a long time for me" -he said.

Dean remained still as he settled while Lena still hugged him. Lena was very overprotective with her son, she did not want him to get away from her, but since it was his father, she could stand it.

**...**

It was already Sunday morning and Dean got up very early for his mom Lena to take him to his father, Lena dressed and also dressed Dean so she could tell Emily that she was coming back. Lena grabbed Dean's hand to take him to his father's house a few streets away.

Tracer: "Are you excited, love?" –She asked her son.

Dean: "Yes" –she answered with a smile.

Lena came to Greg's house and she knocked on the door so that she would be greeted by a completely tired Greg with his pajamas on.

Tracer: "Nice pajamas, love" –she said with a mischievous smile.

Greg: "I'm also happy to see you, Lena"

They both embraced and gave each other a little kiss while Dean jumped for his dad to welcome him with a hug.

Greg: "How are you, my champion?" –he said still embracing his son.

Dean: "I'm fine, dad"

Greg: "I'm glad to hear that, because we're going to have a lot of fun on this day" –he said to his son with a smile.

Dean: "I'm waiting for that to happen"

Lena smiled after seeing the scene Dean was sharing with his dad.

Tracer: "Listen Greg, make sure Dean does not get hurt"

Greg: "I have that in mind, Lena. Do not worry about that, Dean is not going to miss anything while I'm with him"

Tracer: "Well, I'll wait for you at home, Dean" –she told her son.

Dean nodded and Lena left the house. Greg lowered his son causing him to walk around his dad's house.

Dean: "Dad, your house is so ... small" –he said to his dad.

Greg: "What an observer you are, Dean" –he told his son.

Dean sat on the sofa while Greg went to his room to get dressed and go out with Dean to the street. The little Oxton observed some pictures that his father had and in one of them was a picture where his dad was with his moms Lena and Emily, another where his dad was holding him as a baby and the last picture was of some people older, possibly they were his grandparents.

Greg: "Ready, now we can go, Dean" –he said to his son.

Dean observed his dad and ran to him to carry him, Greg charged his son and both left the house to spend the Father's day.

Greg: "Well, let's see how others will be" –he said as he took out his cell phone.

In his account, he see several pictures of the fathers of the Overwatch heroines going on Father's day with their children, but what made him more graceful was the fact that Andres, who was living with Widowmaker, had his face smeared with food while that his daughter Andrea just looked at him.

Greg: "Poor Andres, I hope you do well on this day, but seeing it that way I doubt it very much"

**...**

Greg and Dean were walking in the mall and the little Oxton watched the games and he wanted to go there, Greg took him to the games and they were playing a few mechanical games. In one of those games, Greg felt a little dizzy while Dean had a lot of fun. After a few games, Dean was jumping for joy while his father was sitting and regaining a little consciousness.

Dean: "That was very amazing"

Greg: "I do not feel my head anymore, I want to go home"

At that moment, Greg's phone started ringing and it was a video call from Lena.

Greg: "It seems your mom is very overprotective" –he told his son.

Greg answered the video call and saw Lena who was sitting on the sofa.

Tracer: "**_Greg, is everything okay?_**"

Greg: "Yes Lena, everything is fine" –he said as he put the camera where his son was playing some prizes he had won.

Tracer: "**_It seems that Dean has had a lot of fun_**" –she said while laughing a little.

Greg: "Yes, but I'm very sore. I believe that all the powerful energy I inherit from you" –he said a little sore.

At that moment, Dean put a wig on his dad making Lena laugh at that.

Greg: "Very funny, Dean" –he said sarcastically.

Dean started to laugh while Lena did the same.

Greg: "Now everyone will start to laugh at me?"

Tracer: "**_Calm down, love, I just want Dean to have fun with you on this day_**"

Greg: "And we'll do that, in fact, I'll teach Dean how to seduce girls. So he can have a girlfriend"

Tracer: "**_Do not even think about it, Greg, Dean is too young to have a girlfriend_**" –she said, sounding a bit annoyed.

Greg: "Now I understand why Dean told me you're overprotective with him. Anyway, I have to cut, bye" –he said as he hung the video call.

Greg kept his cell phone while Dean sat with him.

Dean: "Dad, can I ask you something?"

Greg: "Of course" –he said with a smile.

Dean: "How did you and mom meet?" –he ask.

Greg kept thinking for a few seconds to tell the story better and get some things he could not tell him.

Greg: "Well, your mom and I, believe it or not, met in this place"

Dean: "Really?"

Greg: "Of course, our meeting was somewhat casual, what happened is that I tripped over her and from that day we began to talk and the rest is history"

That last part Dean had not understood, which was reasonable for Greg.

Dean: "Why do not you live with us?"

Greg: "Well, that's kind of complicated to clarify, Dean" –he said as he grabbed his neck.

At that moment, Greg came up with an idea that might forget Dean's question.

Greg: "Hey, do you want pizza?" –he ask his son.

Dean: "Yes!"

Greg: "Well then, to devour some pizzas"

Greg held his son and took him quickly to the pizzeria.

**...**

It was already night and Lena was waiting for a call from Greg while Emily stared at her.

Emily: "Do you still have your cell phone? Lena, Greg is taking good care of Dean"

Tracer: "I know, but what if something bad happened to the 2?"

Emily: "Do not say that, I'm sure they are very good"

At that moment, someone knocked on the door and Lena ran out to open the door and was greeted by a hug from her son.

Dean: "Hi mom!"

Tracer: "My love, I'm glad you're well. But where is your dad?"

At that moment, Lena observed Greg who was lying on the ground and was trembling all over his body.

Dean: "Dad got a cramp in his legs when we did a race" –he told his mom.

Greg: "Help, please ..." –he said, still lying on the floor.

Dean: "It was good to spend this day with dad" –he told his mom.

Greg: "I also liked spending more time with you, Dean, but someone can help me"

Lena laughed a little while Emily watched Greg lying on the floor. Lena put her son down and she and Emily helped Greg get up and take him home.

Greg: "The best and pained Father's day I had" –he said a little sore.

* * *

**_Well, this One-shot ends up here. For those who saw and did not see my story "Motherhood", specifically in chapter 5, Lena and Greg met there and spent 4 weeks getting to know each other a bit until they reached the point of creating Dean together_**


End file.
